


Fantasies

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, D/s relationship, F/F, Master/Pet, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, QG!Korra, Shameless Smut, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami can't stop thinking about Korra and needs some "tension relief"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I will finish writing this tomorrow probably, when I have the time and energy.  
>  **(edit)** I'm finished writing "Pt. 1" and I'll likely finish this sexy tale after I've gotten over this damn flu :(
> 
> I decided to shift to a genderqueer identity for Korra and use they/them pronouns.

The apartment just _**REEKED**_ of sex, the rich musk filling the air as Korra arrived home to their girlfriend masturbating. As the Avatar quietly dropped their bag by the door, they could hear muffled moans emanating from their bedroom. At first Korra tuned it out, it was the third time this month they'd walked into this, but it caught their attention as Korra began to hear their name being desperately moaned from the other room.

"Oh fuuuuck..." A wet slapping followed, punctuated by moans, Korra could tell she was dripping wet and using a dildo on herself.

"Oh fuck Korra, I need you in me...*gasp* I need your cock in me so bad...I want to feel you inside me, I love it when you fuck me deep!"

Korra suppressed a moan "Is she seriously getting off to the idea of me with a cock? Shit that's so fucking hot..." they thought to themself, trying to decide what to do.

Thankfully they didn't have to think for long, Asami froze, crying Korra's name as she sprayed cum across the bed. Korra quietly moved into the room as their gorgeous girlfriend was still coming down from the orgasm. The raven haired woman didn't realize what was happening until she was being confidently straddled, which ground the dildo back into her aching cunt. She whimpered at the raw power Korra was exuding as they rolled their hips against the dildo, any protest dying as coherent speech became a struggle, her whole body lighting up with pleasure. The dark woman dominated their girlfriend, using the cock as if it were their own, soon causing another squirt to jet out, soaking their jeans.

After several more rounds of rough sex and a blissful night's sleep, the bruised and blushing pair had sat down over coffee to negotiate and in the end Korra agreed to be Asami's master, she Korra's pet, willingly kneeling down before the person she loved.

That evening, Asami waited impatiently for her partner to return home from their mysterious " _shopping trip_ " wishing she'd allowed to masturbate. She was still adjusting to her role as The Avatar's pet, defiance was in her nature, but she also adored being watched over by such a caring master. Thankfully she didn't have to wait for much longer, her solitude was broken by the entrance of her master, blushing as they rushed in with several big bags. Korra shot a grin to Asami, winking at her as they headed for the bathroom, "gimme a couple minutes to change, and then I'm all yours for the night!" This caused Asami to blush and squirm as she felt warm patch of wetness spreading in her panties, excited at the prospect.

After what felt like an eternity, Korra finally exited the bathroom, cautiously presenting themself to their girlfriend. Asami studied them for several moments, they'd gone for a tight sports bra, giving them a flat chest (which Asami LOVED) a loose tanktop over that, cute boxer briefs, and... "wait, is that?...Is that a cock?" she gasped.

Seeing the burning lust in their girlfriend's eyes, Korra lit up, shooting her a lopsided grin. "I see my shopping trip was well was worth it already... Yeah, that's a cock. It's a packer/dildo hybr--OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" The Avatar moaned as their girlfriend dropped to her knees, forcing Korra against the wall and taking their new cock into her soft lips.

Asami swirled her tongue around the head of her partner's wonderful new toy, and she was surprised to hear a keening moan rise out of their throat, then she backed off. The pet settled back on her knees, looking up into the cerulean blue eyes of her amazing master. Korra finally regained their composure,"before the interruption, I was about to say that this force feedback hybrid allows me to feel everything that you do it as if it were actually flesh and blood. Which means that we should take it slow at first, but don't you worry, I will fuck your brains out soon enough!"

At that, Pet whimpered, but restrained herself. Korra led her back over to the bed, settling Asami back against a pile of pillows. Pet spread her long pale legs; a silent invitation to continue where they'd left off. Korra accepted and roughly forced Asami down, pinning her arms above her head as the cock parted her lips, dragging a moan from her crimson lips.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck 'Sami..."Korra groaned as they began to slide themself deeper "You are so fucking tight..."

Soon Korra's cock was thrusting deeply into quivering heat, sending her over the moon. Before long Asami couldn't hold her orgasm, latching down on the meet of Korra's shoulder to keep her screams of pleasure from disturbing the entire neighborhood.


End file.
